Russia
2P!Russia is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia manga/anime character of the "Another Colour,". He received the human name Viktor Braginsky. Appearance Often he is portrayed as having brown/black hair. His eye colour has universally agreed to be red. He is also portrayed with dark spots underneath his eyes, mostly from not enough sleep. His clothes have further variations as his scarf is often seen as grey or red. The condition of the clothing often varies from high quality to being milled at the ends. Generally, he dresses in blacks and reds, often shown with a black variant of his counterpart's overcoat with red trim. His weapon of choice is a shovel or pistols, though sometimes he's seen with a water pipe like his counterpart. Personality Russia is often portrayed as the stoic, quiet type. He does not speak often, usually preferring not to speak at all. He is portrayed as serious and mature. He has a distrust of people and prefers solitude over the company of other people, or so he says. Like 1P Prussia, he always prefers to be alone but in a calm and serious manner rather than being overly-confident despite having a troubled childhood of forced solitude, he got very use to it. He can be very bitter, with blunt honesty, and replies with sarcasm to anything he deems stupid. Additionally, he is shown as judgmental and incredibly serious. Unlike his Player 1, he's rather difficult to embarrass, as he's perfected the art of the "poker face". Russia is often shown to have a taste in manipulation over brute force. Traits and Extra Information Viktor's traits vary depending on the fans' interpretation of him. * 2P Russia's past or childhood has not been developed by fans, but some prefer to think that he grew up privileged, unlike his counterpart. Vise versa. * He is also seen by some fans to have loved Anastasia as a friend and mourned her death deeply, resulting in his way of believing that everything one loves will eventually disappear. *He will not share his emotions, unless he really trusts the other. This is incredibly difficult to accomplish, however. * Much like his counterpart, 2P Russia also played a big role in the Bloody Sunday event (22 January, 1905) according to some fans. He is shown to have been working extremely hard to make his country stronger, but his people didn't seem to appreciate it, thus marching towards the Winter Palace to present a petition to Tsar Nicholas II of Russia. 2P Russia is shown to be shocked at this and told his guards to get rid of the marchers, and that he would help. He is shown to regret this decision and tries to avoid the subject. * He is seen to have some skill in cooking and has a love of herring and mayonnaise especially. He also states that he loves 1P England's cooking on some stories or blogs. * He is portrayed as an insomniac in general, explaining why he always looks tired and has bags under his eyes. * He is generally portrayed as lazy and a procrastinator when it comes to work. * Even though 2P Russia is portrayed as not caring about many things such as his work, other people or his country, it is commonly shown that he can indeed be serious about these things, especially hockey. * Viktor is commonly depicted as a pacifist. * Viktor has oftentimes been portrayed as a sadist. * Some people think he sees himself as sensible instead of heartless, which is how the rest of the world sees him. * 2P Russia's heart is sometimes stated to be a nuisance, either by bringing him unwanted emotions, such as sadness, or by falling out all the time. This may result in the representation of him locking it away in a box. * It has also been stated, albeit rarely, that 2P Russia is known to get angry at people when they bully his 1P counterpart, and call him terrible names such as rapist, murderer and a psychopath. He deems it in poor taste, and very rude and uneducated. Relationships * His older sister, 2P Ukraine is often seen as an annoyance to him. She is often seen as the responsible older sister when the siblings get in fights or arguments. Like 1P Belarus and 1P Russia, 2P Ukraine is obsessed with 2P Russia. * His younger sister, 2P Belarus, is also seen as an annoyance to him with her positivity and sensitive emotions. 2P Russia, however, is shown to be capable of becoming extremely protective of her in some cases. * It should be taken into account that 2P Russia is shown to be incapable of knowing how to treat his sisters and often comes off as rude or insensitive when talking to them, especially with 2P Belarus. * Even though these siblings don't get along very well, it should be noted that they do in fact care for each other. * 2P Russia has a sour relationship with 2P Germany caused by World War II. * He has been shown to be good friends with 2P Japan, despite their past *He is a close friend of 2P England, both had spent their childhood together and always took care of each other. 2P England is one of the few that has the confidence of Viktor *2P Russia is also known to be seen with 2P North Pole, some say that they are in a relationship, some say they are just friends No one knows for sure Common 2P! Traits It is common for 2P's to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original nations, or 1P's as they are known. However, because the original nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P Russia is shown in some fan art with a shovel or a water pipe. He is also sometimes depicted to be a sadist, although normally a pacifist. Some fans depict him as having cannibalistic traits, much like 2P England. He is also depicted to sometimes stalk other people, including other nations. Fans are unsure on why he does this, whether it be to gain intelligence on them, or for another darker reason. 2P Russia has been said to commit kidnappings, though it is unclear what his intentions are behind them. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog, it was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2P! files. One concept shows him somewhat modest and shy, he is holding a shovel and wearing a fuzzy hat. He wears many layers of winter clothing and a longer scarf. Another concept is him wearing a flashy military uniform with lots of medals and a military hat with a brim. For once he's not wearing his scarf and holding a pistol with a long cape down his back. The final concept is him wearing a thick coat and holding bundles of sunflowers. He wears a fuzzy hat and is smiling and cheerful, still wearing his scarf. References *http://ask-2p-russia.tumblr.com/ * http://mmd-ask-2prussia2.deviantart.com Gallery 2p4.jpg 2p england and 2p russia by kotana poltergeist-d61swof.jpg 2p nyotalia russia.jpg ImagesCAVNJ0E6.jpg|by burntnoodles DA tumblr_mekzn9xfOo1r9jqyk.png _soviet_reprisal__2p_russia_x_reader_1_by_sy62697-d5imqbe.jpg 2p_russia_by_votie-d5t3irs.jpg|by Votie z.png|2P Russia 2p russia.jpg Tumblr m61lfrIC9H1qdivxto1 1280.png Category:Male Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Countries